Preminger
'Preminger '- postać pojawiająca się w filmie Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka. Jego celem jest rządzenie królestwem poprzez małżeństwo z członkiem rodziny królewskiej. Preminger ma psa o imieniu Midas, który atakuje Serafinę i Wolfiego. W wersji polskiej dubbingował go Wojciech Paszkowski, a w oryginalnej (angielskiej) Martin Short. Historia Preminger jest synem chłopa, który został królewskim doradcą Królowej Genevieve. Jego życiowym celem jest zostać królem. Aby go osiągnąć wykorzystuje swoich sługusów, Nicka i Nacka, którzy kradną złoto z królewskiej kopalni. Planuje pokazać skradzione złoto Genevieve i przedstawić je jako coś, co odkrył podczas podróży. Wtedy Księżniczka Anna Luiza poślubi go, by ratować królestwo, a on zostanie koronowany na króla. Na nieszczęście dla Premingera królowa Genevieve zawarła już związek małżeński między córką a Królem Dominikiem, ponieważ Dominik jest bardzo bogaty. Preminger wymyśla nowy plan - Nick i Nack porywają Annę Luizę, a królewski doradca podrzuca fałszywy list na biurko, z którego wynika, że księżniczka uciekła z pałacu, by uniknąć zaaranżowanego małżeństwa. Po odwołaniu ślubu, Preminger planuje "uratować" księżniczkę i zaręczyć się z nią, z błogosławieństwem matki. Julian podejrzewa, że list został sfałszowany, a Eryka udaje księżniczkę, aby ślub nie został odwołany, a narzeczony mógł odnaleźć prawdziwą księżniczkę. Preminger zaczyna coś podejrzewać, gdy Eryka przeprasza królową za ucieczkę, zamiast powiedzieć prawdę o tym, że została porwana. Idzie do miejsca przetrzymywania księżniczki i stwierdza, że księżniczka naprawdę uciekła, lecz nadal jest podejrzliwy wobec Eryki. Łapie Juliana, który go szpieguje, i więzi go w kopalni. Preminger staje się jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwy, gdy odkrywa, że Serafina zniknęła, a Wolfie mieszka w pałacu. Pewnej nocy zastaje Serafinę na zamku z pierścieniem Anny Luizy przymocowanym do jej kołnierzyka, a także etykietę z Szwalni Madame Carp. Preminger udaje się do sklepu z ubraniami i tam znajduje Annę Luizę. Udaje, że zabiera księżniczkę do zamku, ale zamiast tego prowadzi do kopalni. Więzi ją w kopalni z Julianem, a Nick i Nack zawalają wejście. W zamku ujawnia Erykę jako oszustkę i wymyśla bajeczkę, jak ona, wraz Julian zawalili kopalnię, mordując Annę Luizę. Aby przekonać Genevieve do swojej wersji wydarzeń, mówi jej, że próbował ratować księżniczkę, lecz udało mu się tylko odnaleźć jej pierścień. Pokazuje Genevieve skradzione złoto i oświadcza jej się, obiecując uratować królestwo swoim złotem pod warunkiem, że zostanie królem. Królowa niechętnie się zgadza. Tuż przed oficjalnym zawarciem małżeństwa, pojawia się Anna Luiza, demaskując Premingera jako oszusta i spiskowca. Ten próbuje uciec, ale koń go nie słucha, w rezultacie czego były już doradca królewski ląduje w torcie weselnym i zostaje aresztowany. Galeria 968945_1331042458026_full.png 1111351_1346527296125_full.png Barbie-Princess-and-the-Pauper-barbie-movies-1818915-576-336.jpg Maxresdefajult (1).jpg Maxresdefajult (2).jpg Maxresdefault (3).jpg Maxresdefaujjlt.jpg Ciekawostki * Jest bardzo podobny do Seymoura Cridera z filmu Barbie: Księżniczka i piosenkarka, ponieważ obaj chcieli przejąć królestwo, ukraść coś bardzo cennego (Preminger kradnie złoto i defrauduje pieniądze z kasy królewskiej, Seymour kradnie i próbuje uciec z Gardanią) i poślubić członka rodziny królewskiej. * Można go zobaczyć na ślubie Luciany i Roselli z Ashlyn z filmu Barbie i 12 tańczących księżniczek w filmie Barbie jako Księżniczka Wyspy. * W rzeczywistości Preminger, jako osoba pochodząca z gminu, nie mógłby się ożenić przedstawicielką domu panującego i to zasiadającą na tronie (nawet jako regentka). * Motyw wpadnięcia głównego antagonisty w tort pojawia się także w Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi (Barbie and Secret Door) - jest to księżniczka Malucia. Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka Kategoria:Antagoniści